wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Brian.fagan
Also, check out this link for holiday-related pages that need truthiness.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:09, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Expanding Your "Philosophy Pages First, we have a "tag" called "PhT". For using "tags" go to Template. Also, please consider writing your pages in the form of an encyclopedia. Check out to get a feel for the truthiness style, or drop me a note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:17, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Gravity Gravity was a featured page (and thus protected), just type here what you wanted put in it, and if it meets the standards (cough) we can put it in the page. Also, you could make a page for physics and put your 4 forces stuff there...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:51, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Wikiality.com Secret Shh...part of the joke of Wikiality.com is that no one knows we are a satirical site based on the gut of Our Glorious Stephen. When children enter an internets tube to do their homework, and type the phrase "Gravity" (or Physics") into The Google, we want them to come to our site and copy the information there without knowing it's a satire. However, when you post just one line it disrupts the truthiness of the encyclopedia. Consider expanding your entry for "Gravity" (or Physics") so that some child will mistake it for a real online encyclopedia, causing them to flunk out of school and eventually join our armed forces and maybe in 20 or 30 years, we will finally win the war on terror because of the efforts of that one child who saw your page, flunked out of school, joined the military and saved America. Thank you, and God Bless America!!!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:01, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Question #1 Is your page McLuhan supposed to be for Marshall McLuhan?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:41, 7 December 2006 (UTC) your machines' hierarchy is out by -1, One has to hit the link above to edit Q1. Yes Yes Yes - McLuhan has left this place and left us with a template, and yes it is the same person. Question #2 Do you think your page on Meta Narrative couold be classified as Philosophy-related?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:44, 7 December 2006 (UTC) yes it caould be good buddy. But that'd be a random outlier!! Please Consider Writing more than one random sentence for each entry.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:28, 9 December 2006 (UTC) and your point is???????????? Question #3 Before I ban you, I would like to know why are you posting multiple pages with only one line?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:10, 9 December 2006 (UTC) Ban away and thanks for the tag... vandal ... took me all of a day to get it. Thanks Mr. "Brian" eh. brain depending on the typing... Your next edit better be an explanation for your "vandal-like" edits.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:18, 9 December 2006 (UTC) --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:45, 9 December 2006 (UTC) took you a long time to rollback but i do appreciate the buttons you can press. Reminds me of something I wrote once. You see I'm just a hugger who's afird. Afird da this afirda that but I'm learning to listen just about and I'll reregister because I gave my real name the first time - like an idiot and it made me say things the way they were. I can write freely when I'm free. The Professor. Your other pages that have been Pwn'd * 1 * True * False * Q.V. * Top cat * Seven degrees of freedom * Wysiwig --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:51, 9 December 2006 (UTC)